Alglesia
by Finwee Lord of Long Winds
Summary: Morgoth always had a plan. He never was defeated. Everything was done by design. His strength surpassed that of Galbatorix by infetisimal amounts. What can Eragon and Saphira do to stop his menace.


**I am currently going to do one or two chapters just to get this story out there but then I want to finish my other two main ones. I have seen crossovers where Saruman was brought to the Land of Alagaesia but they were relatively short. This one is going to feature the original dark lord of Middle Earth. I also do not like the way that magic from the two different worlds is combined. At the start of my stories I always say that even if nobody reads my story and people only hate it I will continue to work on it. The only story I did not finish I was personally disappointed in and might scrap and recycle it.**

* * *

Preclude

A large dark being strode through the first sunlight. Its visage was hidden beneath a large Iron crown holding three glowing gems that had a light in them that put the sun to shame. He glared at the sun up in the eastern corner of the sky and began swirling a darkness around his figure. Suddenly the creature seemed check itself and the shadow returned to wherever it had come from. He let loose a small growl that seemed to echo throughout the valley.

* * *

The Council had convened in the ring of doom. A tall female form in the middle of the ring spoke in a voice that made one feel a deep sorrow that threatened to overwhelm you. "Morgoth destroyed the light of the two trees. We have recovered the two fruits but what now. Morgoth shall win in the end if the Silmarils can not be found. He can smother the lesser lights once he controls every shadow. He is the lord of true darkness which shall only yield to the light of the Silmarils. We must recover them before the end of the seventh era of Middle earth or the world as we know it will fail.

A tall man who seemed to have a peaceful countenance but held a great power behind it cried. "Why have we placed the Noldor in Exile. The anger of Feanor was a just and righteous one. Was his Father not the first of the many to die. Did his father not refuse to come because he counted himself in exile as well. Was he not the only one who wanted to find the beast. He did what we could not. His kin were frightened and he convinced them to follow. We told them they must leave. And when they went to build boats. The only boat builders refused them. Then came their only act that as of yet I regret. The kinslaying. But If we had sent word then that also could be avoided. Why do we not go to help?"

Another figure stood up in the ring and said "Ulmo. They defied our wisdom. We told them of their folly in preparing for war. We told them they could never beat us in battle. We told them that there was lies in Melkor's words. The kinslaying you make light of as well. They killed the elves who sought to reason with them. Do you think that we would have left them there. We would have given them ships to cross but they killed for some and burned the rest. To them the ships were worth more than the light of the Silmaril. There will never again be a ship fairer than those."

Ulmo stood and said. "Iluvatar has shown me his song again and explained a part. Morgoth can not change it, but he can leave the room. This is our doom _At the end of the Era Manwee will be proved wrong. A ship will be built that only the one worthy of wearing a silmaril on his brow shall be allowed to captain. We will have saved our world but doomed another._ Iluvatar has spoken. It is too late to rectify our mistake."

* * *

Morgoth walked through a gorge that was filled with large cobwebs. These were not white and small but thicker than a full grown man and spanning from one side of the gorge to the other. The cobwebs where a deep black color and if you ever read about singularities then that is how you could describe the effect of the webbing on the light. Strange forms where caught inside of the webbing some still bore a resemblance to an elf but most were no longer recognizable. The ground was littered with ancient weapons forged by great elven smiths. All were now rendered useless and forgotten. Morgoth stopped in front of a cave that was completely blocked off by the webbing. He inhaled and a darkness began to seep out of the blockage and the webs turned white and frail. He walked into the massive hole and began his descent.

After a short while he stopped and smirked. "Ungoliant." He said in a voice that caused the webs to quiver. "You have a gift. A gift that I have not been given. Even I the most powerful of all the Vala do not have the gift that you have. You were meant to be the chief evil of this world. I was not. But due to my power being greater than yours I naturally rule. The only thing that pains me is the light of the Silmarils. A light which you feast upon and become strong." As he talked a large Spider descended from the ceiling and stood in front of him. "That is a power that I fully intend to take for myself." He began to absorb the darkness around him and channeled it into the spider. "Hunger for light. It calls to you. It sustains you." The darkness flowing around Ungoliant began to lift her enormous bulk off of the ground. Her hide began to flake away revealing even more destroying everything inside of her. "You still need some form of good. Otherwise you wilt and collapse. I revel in darkness and shadow." The spider was screeching now and was tearing at its legs trying in vain to end the torment. "Shed your physical form and surrender before I am forced to strip it from you." Ungoliant looked at Morgoth with hatred and anger before collapsing into a dense black sphere hovering a few feet in the air. Morgoth smiled and began weaving the darkness around the orb and smothered it. A loud screech was heard as the sphere lost its form and was absorbed in the power of Morgoth. "Consumed by your own need for light." The dread lord turned and began the ascent that lead to the cave exit. "Choose wisely Manwe. Your foolishness will be your undoing."

* * *

**The next chapter will show the begining of the actual crossover.**


End file.
